Fallen Angel
by YuYuHakusho160
Summary: (I'm not so good at summarys U so just read the story its better then how I explained it)Fallen Angel is about a girl named Kayato. She might seem like shes a normal teenage girl when really she hides a dark and mysterous past. Will she befriend the Spiri


**Chapter 1**

Hiei ran swiftly threw the Maki Forest. His black cloak blowing behind him. His crimson eyes studied the area closely as he passed it by at very fast speeds. Then suddenly he came to a halt. He cloak moving quickly forward then to its normal position. He looked up into a tree and saw Kurama sitting in it. Hiei stared at him blankly.

" Hello Hiei. " Kurama said softly as he jumped down from the tree.

" What are you doing here. " Hiei snapped.

" No one said I couldn't be here. So what does it matter to you. " Kurama snapped back. Hiei looked at him for a while then noticed something was wrong. Kuramas eyes weren't full of life but darkness. He took a step back getting ready to pull out his Katana if it was needed.

" Who are you? " Hiei asked.

" Kurama! Who else would it be! " 'Kurama' replied. Hiei hesitated for a moment then sprinted away. He ran a few miles until he came to the familiar city were Yusuke lived. Hiei jumped from rooftop to rooftop searching for the spirit detective. He spotted him a near Kuwabaras house with Kuwabara and Keiko.

" Just as I thought. " he thought to himself. Then he jumped down and landed in front of all of them.

" Whoa there! " Yusuke partially yelled as he took a step back. Hiei glared at him.

" What? " Yusuke asked.

" There might be a problem with the human world once again spirit detective. " Hiei told him in his regular tone of voice. Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

" What do ya mean? "

" I ran into someone who claimed to be Kurama in the woods. They looked exactly like him but much different. " Hiei explained.

" Oh really? " Yusuke said as he crossed his arms, " If there were people running around trying to take over the world I'm sure Koenma would have sent Botan down here already to tell us. "

" Heh. " Hiei simply ended the conversation then disappeared into thin air. Yusuke shook his head slowly then Kuwabara, Keiko, and himself started walking around the area, talking and enjoying themselves. They made there way to a small restaurant and took a seat outside. Kuwabara grabbed the menu and studied it then he slammed it down.

" This is so flippin gay! " Kuwabara yelled, " These prices keep getting higher and higher each flippin week! " Yusuke snatched it up and looked at it to.

" Whats there problem! " Yusuke grumbled and stood up, " I guess were not eating here today. " Keiko sighed and stood up. She looked at Yusuke then to Kuwabara and then back to Yusuke.

" I should go home now. " she said then started walking away without any goodbye or a small wave. Yusuke shrugged and then started walking the opposite direction with Kuwabara trailing behind. They continued to walk then turned down a deserted street nearby. They were walking down it when they heard someone scream. Yusuke looked around but continued to walk. He looked down an alley way as they were about to pass by and saw a bunch of boys beating a girl up.

"You deserve this!" one of the boys yelled as he shoved the girl and she stumbled to the ground. One boy started kicking her and the others joined. Yusuke and Kuwabara ran down the alley to the group.

" Thats no way to treat a girl! " Kuwabara yelled angrily as he stopped behind the boys. They all turned and looked at him then all ran off in laughter. Yusuke bent down to the girl. Her hair was brown with lots of black highlights and was kind of curly. Unfortunately it was all frizzy and messed up due to what just happened to her. She had on a school uniform, one similar to the ones at Yusukes school but a lighter blue and a shorter skirt.

" Shes unconscious. " a voice said from behind them. They turned around and saw it was Kurama...or so they thought.

"How long have you been here?" Kuwabara asked as Kurama walked over to the girl.

"I just arrived." Kurama replied. He bent down and picked the girl up, " Now what do we do with her. "

"Well...I guess we'll take her to Kuwabaras house. We'll cut threw the backstreet's so no one suspects anything. " Yusuke suggested. Kurama nodded and then all three of them headed off. After a couple of minutes they were safely inside Kuwabara home. Shizuru wasn't there so they wouldn't have to worry about her. Kuwabara walked down to his room and opened the door. Kurama walked in and laid the girl down on Kuwabaras bed. He brushed her hair out of her face then turned to Yusuke and Kuwabara with a grin.

" Are you alright Kurama? " Yusuke asked him.

" Perfectly fine. " Kurama snapped. Yusuke thought back to what Hiei had said a while ago...

_"I ran into someone who claimed to be Kurama in the woods. "_ The words flew threw Yusukes head like a bullet from a gun.

" Kuwabara this isn't Kurama. " Yusuke whispered.

" It looks just like him Urameshi of course its Kurama. " Kuwabara whispered back. 'Kurama' pulled two objects out of his pocket. A small object that looked like a marble but it was all black with some grey on it and, then other object was a picture. He studied the picture then looked back at the girl. He went to pick her up again but Yusuke interrupted his plan.

" Don't touch her! " Yusuke yelled. 'Kurama' stood straight and turned to them.

" Your not even Kurama are you. " Yusuke growled. 'Kurama laughed.

" Of course I am look at me! " He yelled. Then he turned and picked up the girl. Then he dropped the black and grey marble. It hit the ground and filled the room with smoke in a matter of seconds. There were sounds of someone running and Yusuke swung his arms around trying to get the impostor Kurama but only ended up hitting Kuwabara in the head. Then there was silence and the smoke disappeared as fast as it came. Yusuke ran out into the hallway but the impostor was gone. Kuwabara walked out holding something.

" Urameshi look at this. " Kuwabara said as he handed it to him. Yusuke took it and saw it was a picture of the girl and below the picture it said ' K.M.T '.

" I wonder what that means. " Yusuke thought aloud.

" There you are! " A familiar voice called from the doorway. Kuwabara and Yusuke looked over and saw it was Botan.

" Urgent news! " she said as she ran over to them, " Someones taking DNA from people and making evil copies of them in hopes they take over the human,demon, and spirit world! " Botan explained quickly. Yusuke sighed.

" I think we figured out the part about the evil copies. " he mumbled. Botan blinked.

" How? " she asked.

" Kurama...or someone who claimed to be Kurama was just here and they took someone with them. " Yusuke explained.

" Oh...I didn't think they would attack so early..." Botan half whispered to herself, " Who did they take? "

" Her. " Yusuke said as he handed out the picture of the girl. Botan took the picture and studied it. She pulled out her book and flipped threw the pages then she stopped at one page.

" Here we are! " she said, " Her names Kayato Marie... " she paused, " Well it doesn't give me her full last name except for the beginning letter...I'll have to speak to Koenma about this...okay now were was I...oh yes...Shes 50-Which is half-Fire Demon, 49-which is close to a half-Human, and 1 Ice Maiden. She has no criminal record, is 15-like you all are-and...Oh wow...well the rest is classified information. " Botan finished. She closed the book and put it away. " So I'll go to Koenma and get more information on your new case. I'll be back tomorrow so be prepared! " She smiled then went back to the doorway, waved goodbye, then flew away on her oar.

" And she told us that because... " Yusuke mumbled.

" Well...wanna go play a video game? " Kuwabara suggested.

" Yea I'll beat you once again! " Yusuke said as he ran back into Kuwabaras room. Then they started to play a fighting game.


End file.
